Clone Ranger
Clone Rangers were an army of identical, genetically-modified clones, created to serve in Foelin's Brigade. They were grown at an accelerated rate and raised in the Arkanian Microtechnologies Facility at Kelivok Island, Kashyyyk. The MVA-designated clones were trained throughout the first ten years of their lives to become efficient soldiers. They were bred for the sole purpose of combat and were programed with unwavering obedience to the Brigade and General Foelin. Specializations and Classes Clone Riflemen The standard infantryman of that comprises the bulk of the Hapan Clone Army. The vast majority of clones are trained as riflemen. Clone Engineers One of the larger class groups. Clone engineers are the mechanics about Triumphant. Clone Snipers Rangers that specialize in killing enemies from long distance. Clone Pyrotechs Rangers that specialize in demolitions and the use of flame throwers. Often combined with the rifleman class. Clone Melee Experts Particularly stealthy Rangers that prefer to get up close and personal with vibro-knives. Typically make excellent assassins. Often combined with the rifleman class. Clone Ensigns Rangers have that been assigned the task of managing Triumphant's bridge. They lack armor and instead are clad in black officer uniforms. Clone Medics Rangers that have been trained as doctors and carry out treatment to the wounded. Clone Military Police The Clone MPs are responsible for policing the armed forces. Their armor is similar to that of a regular clone, but they possess the letters "MP" in aurebesh upon their shoulder pauldrons. They are usually stationed within Triumphant's detention area, but can also be found at Fort Kelivok. Clone MPs differ from average clone infantry in both purpose and training. The MPs were trained by Officer Montoya, a twenty year veteran of the Coruscant Security Force. They utilize police and SWAT tactics similar to the CSF because of this. Clone MPs appear to be far less independent than average clone infantry. They also have a notorious no-nonsense attitude. Equipment * Clone MP Armor * Stun Baton * Riot Shield * Pepper Spray * Handcuffs * VORTEX-01 Blaster Rifle * Bantha 45 Holdout Blaster Pistol Rocket Rangers An elite taskforce of Clone Rangers equipped with jetpacks. They excel at aerial combat and typically act as EVA forces. They board enemy ships via hull breach. They were personally trained by Joal Lebon. Equipment * Armor equipped with jetpack containing a single-use missile. * Jetpack fuel feeds into a wrist-mounted flamethrower. * Armor equipped with wrist-mounted energy blade that can be activated for close-quarters battle. * Light rechargable shield generator. Taskforce Valkyrie Valkyries are the most elite of Foelin's Brigade. They were organized following the Battle of Sector Ten and now carry out nearly 55% of Brigade ground operations. Valkyrie recruits come from rangers that show potential for commando training. They operate in very self-sufficient four-man squads. Covert infiltration, sabotage, demolition, and assassination are their main tasks. They normally coordinate with Taskforce Vixen on missions. Vixen provides air or sniper support for Valkyrie while it works toward the completion of the objective. Equipment * Black colored Clone Ranger armor with built-in rechargable shielding. * Range-finder built into helmet. * Pauldron has an extra chestplate * Communication packs worn on the back to thwart enemy attempts at jamming * Rocket dart launchers built into gauntlet * Taser built into gauntlet Taskforce Vixen Taskforce Vixen was one of two special taskforces created following the Battle of Sector Ten. Vixen was the special operations component of Brigade's Starfighter Corps. It's primary tasks were direct action, search and rescue, and to provide support/evacuation for Taskforce Valkyrie. Vixen differed from Valkyrie in the sense that it's part of the Starfighter Corps rather than the Army. As such, it's members often made use of aircraft such as the Kalidor-class gunship. When ground support is needed, Vixen members doubled as infantry by paratrooping in. Though self-reliant on the ground to an extent, Vixen was ill-equipped to survive long on their own if their position or presence has been given away. It was not uncommon for Vixen to opt to deploy two-man squads to reduce risk of detection. Equipment * Vixen Clone Armor is a variant of Rocket Ranger Armor. * Actual Jetpacks for use in airdrops. It however lacks the missile that Rocket Rangers have. * Jetpack fuel feeds into a wrist-mounted flamethrower. * Extended air tank allows wearer to breathe longer. * Macrobinoculars attached to their helmets * Cloaking Device * Armor is coated against detection by most sensors Related Pages Cloning Ranks and DivisionCategory:BRIGADE